Find the meaning
by Wormy40
Summary: Everyone Agent Bella Swan has ever loved has died. Now, after the death of her Partner Jabob Black, Bella is assigned a new mission, to protect Edward Mason. But what happens when she starts to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

The Forks town morgue was strategically placed at the very end of one of its many dense pine forests. Enshrouded in shadows it was the perfect place where everyone who didn't want to be here would never have to see it, and the people who did want to be here could finish their task easily and then leave and forget.

That's exactly what I wanted to do; forget. I had been through this same thing so many times before I knew I needed to stop thinking about it. It was the only way I could deal with my life, my job, and my emotions. Dealing with my emotions was crucial; I had to have none if I wanted to excel in my job. And this endeavor was making it difficult.

I peered around at the massive forest around me and targeted the small wooden morgue. As I suspected nobody was there, well nobody alive, and me. After everything I had been through I was having trouble telling if I was even alive anymore. The part of me that in the past I had struggled to lock away had broken out and had taken over almost every fiber of my being.

It was incidents like these that made me know I had some emotion left. Even if the incident was breaking into the morgue, I was glad I was doing this. It let me know I had some compassion left, that I hadn't been wiped clean.

The door, as I suspected wasn't locked. I had once called this town home and this door had never been locked before. In fact, the whole building seemed untouched, exactly as I had seen it last.

I half expected to see Mrs. Bensley brandishing the jar of mints at me like she always did when I used to walk through this door, that pitying smile that was etched on her face. As I crept through the door this time the mint jar was still there but there was no . No one works at the morgue just after midnight.

I snatched a mint for old time sake and proceeded to the back room where they kept the dead. If what I had managed to get out of the chief was correct he would be in locker 55.

I had never seen this place so still, so silent. Every move I made could be distinguished by the cracks my joints made after waiting, perched in the spruce till everyone had left. My heart beat echoed across the room, the only thing that distinguished me from the rest of the morgues inhabitants.

Locker 55 wasn't hard to find, there was only 60 lockers in the whole morgue, apparently Forks wasn't expecting many people to die.

The handle was deathly cold against my skin as I pulled him out slightly. His feet were still the same russet brown I loved only slightly paler, however he was still tanner than me.

I pulled him out slightly farther and examined his face. It looked peaceful, innocent. But it wasn't the same face I had grown accustomed to looking at. His beaming smile was missing.

I examined the bullet wounds in his chest. Each one meant for me.

He shouldn't have died but then again nether should have everyone else I had ever loved.

I memorized him once more.

A single tear slipped down my cheek as my voice hoarse from lack of speaking shattered the silence in a whisper, "I loved you Jacob Black, I'm sorry I killed you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Every time I strode into my department it felt surreal. When I was younger I never thought I would have anything to do with law enforcement, especially the FBI. I had always dreamed of becoming a writer or an English teacher. Even after Renee's death, when I moved in with Charlie to Forks, where he was chief of police I never really cared much for his profession.

In fact, even after Charlie's death when the Blacks took me in, I became assured that my profession was to be a writer. I wanted a job where I wouldn't have to interact with people much, just in case I became attached, a job where I could sit in my own apartment and just be alone and make up people who wouldn't die on me.

Then I met Jacob, Billy Black's son, who became my best friend. It started out slowly at first, he would always try to hang out with me though I tried not to get to close, to get attached, and it was hard. Jacob radiated friendliness; he was my own personal sun in my very black life. And honestly I took advantage of him. I needed a sun in my life, so I started hanging out with him too. And look where that got me, I started to like him, Jacob died and now I'm in the FBI. Not even close to fulfilling my childhood dream of becoming a writer.

"You look like shit Swan," My captain, Jack Harkness, swiveled his dark leather chair to face me and take I my appearance after my trip to the morgue last night.

"Thanks, Captain Harkness." My tone sounded sarcastic, earning me a frown from the Captain, but it was better than my alternative of Thanks, you to. I continued onward, ignoring the look of disapproval. "You called me in."

"Yes. Take a seat." His hand gestured to the only other seat in the room, a wooden chair that looked hard and uncomfortable.

I stayed standing. I liked to watch him squirm when I looked down at him with my unfaltering gaze. He and everyone else had always seemed uneasy around me as if they thought that they would be my next victim.

He fidgeted slightly but kept speaking as though he didn't notice my small act of rebellion. "Jacob was a good man and partner to you." He looked up as if waiting for my conformation.

I stayed silent, it was better not to say anything and evoke emotions.

"Rather than give you a new partner though, we are just going to assign you to a different project."

I knew why I wasn't getting a new partner, no one wanted to be around me. I hadn't earned the nickname of Ice Queen for nothing. I never really took it seriously, I mean Ice Queen, not the most creative name in the world but it did suit me. From what I heard I was beautiful, that I didn't believe, but I did know that my personality was cold as ice, but I just didn't want to get attached. What I didn't understand though was the different assignment.

"Two weeks ago, Edward Mason and a couple of his close friends designed a computer program that would most likely be a danger to every law enforcement agency in the United States. Word is, someone blabbed and set up a deal with the wrong people. The problem is we just don't know who. Now a few dangers gangs have heard about it and will do anything it takes to get a hold of it."

I understood what my assignment would be and voiced my acknowledgment. "So, you want me to protect him, be his body guard?"

The chief let out a deep sigh. "Yes and no. You see we don't know who it is who made the deal so we cant exactly have you come in guns blazing ready to attack anyone who comes near Edward. Currently, we don't even know if it was him that was planning to sell the software."

"If you don't know who did it what do you expect me to do."

"Well Swan, in regards to your situation you were the perfect fit for this assignment." The chief continued slowly, I noticed I slight quivering in his voice as if he was afraid of what I would do next. "We know you had been rooming with Jacob Black and now you don't have anywhere to go. We also know that Edward Mason just brook up with his long time girlfriend Tanya, making him the only person single in his group of friends."

I already didn't like the sound of where this was going but I let him continue.

"So, Agent Swan, we rented you a house next door to Edward Masons. Your job is to gain his trust, become his friend, preferably his girlfriend and never let him or anyone else know you are an agent. Basically, we need him to take you everywhere he goes so you can protect him and his friends while also trying to target the person who made the deal to sell the computer program."

I couldn't even think, I could barely even feel my mouth flop open. But right when I was about to protest the Chief continued onward and I knew better than to interrupt. Even though I liked watching him squirm he was still my boss.

"Now Swan, before you say no I would just like you to consider the facts. Right now you have no house, and if you don't take this mission on you will have no job. I hear people calling you Ice Queen all the time and no one likes to work with you. I'm giving you this mission as an opportunity, if you don't shape up your attitude you will be fired!"

The facts didn't lie, I needed this job.

I snatched the thick folder out of the chief's hands and growled "Fine," before I stomped out of the office into the cold. I had already forgotten that I wouldn't have a place to stay until tomorrow.

_**Well, there you have it, chapter two. I'm unsure if I will continue onward with this story so please let me know if you like it or not or if you think it just plain sucks. If not, next chapter Bella's moving in and will meet her new neighbor and his friends. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter.**_


End file.
